(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of fabrication of capacitors in integrated circuits and more particularly for capacitors used in dynamic random access memory circuits.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Capacitors having sufficient capacitance are critical elements in dynamic random access memory, DRAM, circuits. As the size of the DRAM circuits decreases it becomes more difficult to fabricate DRAM capacitors having sufficient capacitance within the space allotted to each DRAM cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,101 to Graettinger et al. describes methods of forming a DRAM capacitor. A capacitor opening is formed over a substrate node location. Electrically conductive material is formed within the capacitor opening and makes electrical connection with the node location. A structure of conducting material and insulator material is used to form the capacitor.